User talk:83.161.230.43
Hi, welcome to Wikination. Thanks for your edit to the L-Tourism page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 06:12, 26 April 2009 Hello! Hello; are u Dutch? Greenday2 10:33, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :What are you doing? Thank you for being constructive. Lars Washington 10:04, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Are you having a problem with this wiki? Please be constructive. I have been watching you and I cannot see the point in what you are doing here. Aesopos 09:16, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Wat bezielt je? Wanneer je een probleem hebt, kom er dan mee voor de dag, maar dat stiekeme gedoe vind ik maar niks. Maak je kenbaar of gedraag je nuttig. DANK U Aesopos 12:52, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :Je hebt duidelijk een boodschap voor één of meerdere users, kan ik je ergens mee helpen of heb je gewoon een wat ze noemen slechte dag? Aesopos 14:08, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::Remarkable... KlokkoVanDenBerg Aesopos 14:11, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Thank you for being constructive! Aesopos 13:52, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Het ga je goed man! Pierlot, het ga je goed! Veel plezier op school, en met je vrienden en je familie. Ik hoop dat je later gelukkig zult worden. En dat wanneer je later volwassen bent, en een serieuze en normale vent geworden bent, je je kinderen verteld over je online avonturen als "Pierlot Adrianusz"... Hé, het ga je goed kleine man! Zodra je van de meeste wikia's bent afgegooid heb je meer tijd voor je vrienden, je school en misschien sport of zo iets. Dat is alleen maar mooi, toch? Nou, succes ermee. Met je leven. Want het echte leven is vele malen mooier dan dat wat je op de pc leeft. Ja toch? In het echte leven kijk je elkaar recht in de ogen. Je vecht je conflicten uit. Mano a mano. Hier online zijn er alleen mafkezen. Nerds. Sukkels. Die een grote bek hebben op het internet maar alleen een grote bek hebben omdat ze veilig achter hun computertje zitten. Ja toch? Daarom houdt ik op met dit gedoe. WikiStad, Lamazooi, en de rest. Veel succes, Pierlot, of hoe je ook heten mag. Ik meen het. All the best! :D Dr. Magnus 14:36, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Sign in please. --Bucurestean 14:55, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Signing in Please sign in, Sir/Miss 83.161.230.43. If you want to colaborate, signing in is the best option! And do you mind speaking English? As you know, Wikination is an English language project. -- 14:56, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Vandalism Please don't vandalise. It'll result in a block. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:38, April 29, 2010 (UTC) If the maker of the article chose to place that informatio You shouldnt remove it 15:41, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :The creator of an article isn't its owner. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:19, April 29, 2010 (UTC)